<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>uma thurman by calvinahobbes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292577">uma thurman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvinahobbes/pseuds/calvinahobbes'>calvinahobbes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dnp tumblr prompts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2009 Era (Phandom), Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvinahobbes/pseuds/calvinahobbes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not until Fi pushes her back against her iconic bedspread and makes it slow, makes it deep, looks her in the eye, that Dani realises exactly how much she's been missing out on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dnp tumblr prompts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>phandomficfests: escape from reality</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>uma thurman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for PhandomFicFests "Escape From Reality Day Four: Oneshot Come-shot". And for anon who wanted "First time but it’s female dan and phil", which of course I had to twist because I'm me -- sorry, I hope this is okay. Thank you Renee for incredibly kind beta work &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thing about sex with girls is that Dani associates it with furtiveness. In the past she might even have joked that she's a true master at getting a girl off without even removing her knickers. Her fingers know their way around a pussy by touch alone. It's how it goes when the only girls who deign to have sex with you are bicurious emo wannabes who are either just too horny to care who makes them come or only using you to make their boyfriends jealous.</p><p>Dani isn't really aware of how incredibly inferior her past sexual experiences have been until she's with Fi, though. It's not until Fi pushes her back against her iconic bedspread and makes it slow, makes it deep, looks her in the eye, that Dani realises exactly how much she's been missing out on. It makes her cry, which understandably freaks Fi out. But ultimately it's good, ultimately it's… amazing.</p><p>Fi doesn't make demands, she doesn't wheedle and withhold the way Dani has maybe come to associate with sex in a relationship. Instead she just gives and gives and gives, and Dani feels herself pulled along on an unfamiliar current of generous curiosity. </p><p>She forgets about herself. </p><p>In the moment it's nice, it's great, it's incredible. But afterwards she worries over it, mind gnawing at it like her teeth gnaw at her fingernails. </p><p>When she goes back north for a whole week of special alone time, she has a plan… </p><p>She has managed to kiss her way from Fi's naked breasts almost to a height with her bellybutton before Fi flutters her eyelids open and stares at Dani with slightly parted lips. </p><p>"Where are you going?" she mutters, eyes so blue Dani thinks she is definitely drowning in them.</p><p>"Down?" she says, and curses herself for how it sounds tentative and not at all suave like she intended.</p><p>Fi blinks and swallows, and it's hot, okay? It's just hot. Then she runs a hand through Dani's hair and says, "You don't have to."</p><p>"But I want to."</p><p>"But you don't <em>have</em> to."</p><p>Dani frowns. "Do you not want me to?"</p><p>Fi huffs. "Babe. You have no idea." She sweeps a thumb over Dani's bottom lip, and it sends a rush of adrenaline through Dani. "Look at you." </p><p>Fi's eyes sweep over her to take her in, and even though Dani feels quite spectacularly un-extraordinary in her spaghetti strap top and knickers, crouching over Fi, she doesn't feel awkward or embarrassed. She just feels seen. </p><p>Fi's eyes locks with hers again. "But there's no rush."</p><p>Dani turns her face, kisses at the palm of Fi's hand.</p><p>"We're not keeping score," Fi says, and you'd think she could read Dani's mind.</p><p>"And that's a good thing, because I'd be nil for three," Dani says wryly. </p><p>She bends to kiss again at Fi's stomach, but Fi holds her back. She tugs gently on a lock of Dani's hair.</p><p>"Not. Keeping. Score. I don't care what we do, as long as we do it together." The last bit is so sweet, said with a hint of a pout, that it makes Dani's teeth ache and her mouth water.</p><p>"And that's what makes you amazing." She plants a kiss on Fi's stomach. "I want to," she whispers.</p><p>Fi nods mutely, and it sends a thrill through Dani to think that anything she does actually has the power to turn Fi on, make her speechless. </p><p>She bends her head to concentrate on the expanse of skin in front her. She kisses the freckles there, and then the spaces in between the freckles, and then she is faced with the elastic band of Fiona's knickers. </p><p>They are baby blue boyshorts with fake orange y-front stitching, and she probably shouldn't find that as absolutely maddening as she does. There's just something about the incongruity of it, the flatness, the cheeky antithesis of what should be there and what is there. What's there…</p><p>"I can practically hear you thinking," Fi laughs. </p><p>Dani glances up, but the face she sees is all warmth and kindness, goofy twist of tongue. "Shut up." She bends down and kisses the front of the knickers, and Fi stops laughing. She's leaning back on her elbows to look down at Dani, and it does make Dani feel a bit self-conscious so she quirks an eyebrow and says, "Excuse me," and reaches up to push Fi down and back. </p><p>Fi flops onto her back with an explosive sigh. "Okay," she breathes. "Okay."</p><p>There's a damp spot between Fi's legs already, and it's making Dani's heart beat faster just seeing it there, evidence that Fi is really, genuinely, into this -- into Dani. She traces the shadow of it with a finger, and Fi whimpers and squirms.</p><p>And just like that it's no longer theoretical to Dani. It's not just about keeping score. It's a fucking imperative that she taste Fi as soon as humanly possible. She puts her lips to the damp spot, and Fi explodes into her senses, taste and scent briefly indistinguishable.</p><p>Fi makes a sound, something like a voiced inhalation. Dani licks with the flat of her tongue, and the fabric sticks uncomfortably to it, but she keeps going. The bottom of Fi's knickers are over all wet when she pulls back, impossible to tell now what is Fi and what is Dani.</p><p>"Off," Dani says, distractedly, and reaches up to pull at the elastic band. Fi scrambles to help, and then…</p><p>Obviously Dani has seen it before, but certainly not from this angle, not from this close up. She swallows and pets her fingers through Fi's wiry curls. She is briefly overwhelmed but before Fi can start to suspect as much she plants a series of quick kisses along her inner thigh. Fi's skin there is silky, and the scent of her is strong but slightly different already. Dani closes her eyes and kisses blindly, tries not to overthink things.</p><p>The contrast when her lips move from the smooth skin of Fi's thigh to the soft wrinkles of her folds is so arresting that Dani's eyes fly open again. She moves her lips, kissing gently, and Fi lets out a small sound like a sob. Dani pauses.</p><p>"I'm fine," Fi laments quietly. "Whatever you want. I'm fine."</p><p>It makes Dani grin and dare to move, across and then slowly upwards, still just kisses, until she reaches the crux of the labia. She kisses it, and Fi jumps and jerks. </p><p>"Oh! Oh. Sorry!" She's sitting up again, looking down at Dani.</p><p>Dani pulls back a little. "Sorry. Too much?"</p><p>Fi shakes her head frantically, black hair falling over her shoulders. Her dusky nipples are hard and tight. "Not too much. Definitely not too much. Just… Fuck! Dani…"</p><p>Dani has to kiss her then. She pops up for what she thinks will just be a short mashing of lips against lips, but Fi catches her by the jaw and keeps her there, licking into her mouth and brushing her tongue against Dani's insistently.</p><p>"You're making me so wet," she whispers. </p><p>This is familiar, Dani's hand wandering down to check, find her sopping and warm and slick. </p><p>Fi groans and makes to lie back, pull Dani with her into another already familiar position, but Dani resists, shakes her head, kisses her one more time and dives back down. </p><p>Now that her fingers are already slick, she takes the opportunity to drag them up, opening Fi up to her more fully. She's pink and glistening, and Dani's tongue feels almost too big for her mouth, her own neglected pussy giving a throb in response. </p><p>She bends and tastes, and Fi lets out a high-pitched sound, which later Dani is gonna play back and find cute. Right now she can only concentrate on the softness under her tongue, the slightly tangy flavour. </p><p>She laps with a soft tongue, up, up. Above her she hears Fi's lungs fill with air, and it's all starting to get to her, the taste, the scent, the sounds, Fi warm against her lips. Fi's nub is right there, red and full. She drags her finger carefully up over it, feeling the swell of it. It makes Fi clamp her hands down on her shoulders with another stifled gasp.</p><p>Dani settles down more fully on her stomach, pressing her own crotch briefly into the mattress. She looks up across Fi's tensed body to see her head thrown back, her breasts rising and falling with rapid breaths. She remembers when their positions were reversed and grins. She leans forward and blows carefully.</p><p>Fi yelps and squirms. "Not! Allowed!" she cries and then laughs. "That's my move!" </p><p>She bucks her hips, and suddenly Dani is overcome with fondness for her, for how patient Fi is being with her. She remembers what she knows about Fi already and puts her tongue against the hood and laps upwards.</p><p>"Fuck!" Fi curses, and Dani doesn't know why that's what it takes to make her blush, but it does, blood rushing to her head, roaring in her ears. </p><p>The angle is kind of weird and cramped. Leaning on her elbows is making her hand begin to tingle, but she squirms against it and feels for Fi's wetness, pressing the pads of her fingers there the way Fi likes. The noises that are escaping from her are pretty much constant by now, tiny breathy whines accompanied by tiny jerks of her body as if Fi is trying her very best to stay still. </p><p>Dani breathes through her nose and keeps up the lapping motion of her tongue even though she is already beginning to feel tired. How long was Fi down there for when she did it for Dani? How much longer will Dani have to keep this up? She tries to gauge the sounds Fi is making, but honestly they don't sound particularly urgent. She thinks she doesn't even make it another minute before she has to give up, and Fi sighs.</p><p>"Sorry," Dani mumbles. She keeps up the steady pressure with her fingers, because it's the least she can do.</p><p>"Huh?" Fi says and looks down at her.</p><p>"Need a minute," she says and shrugs and then crawls back into a crouching position that makes her feel like a bit of an idiot.</p><p>Fi just stares at her, reaching again to run her fingers over Dani's scalp, tangling hopelessly in her hair which is probably not very neat anymore. "God, you're just…" she says absentmindedly, petting Dani's hair over and over again. </p><p>"Is it… okay?" Dani asks. </p><p>Fi gawks. "Dani. It's more than okay. It's... God, it's so good."</p><p>It picks Dani right back up. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Fuck, yeah. Gonna make me come. You do that thing…"</p><p>Dani grins and leans back down. "What? This thing?" She mashes her fingers again.</p><p>Fi whimpers and flops back down. "'Round," she says, so Dani circles and Fi whimpers, and it's already so good. She keeps up the motion, and Fi thrashes and touches her nipples, which is definitely a good sign. She's building now, finally, Dani can see it, and it makes her want to…</p><p>"Can I… use my mouth again?" she says.</p><p>"Please!" Fi cries and squirms and tenses, almost there but not quite…</p><p>Dani leans and closes her lips right over the nub this time. She sucks carefully, just the barest hint of soft suction, and Fi wails and thrashes and cries.</p><p>The sensation around fingers is familiar, but the fluttering pulse of Fi against her lips is new and somehow entirely surprising. She throbs and Dani can feel it, so she licks out to taste it, and Fi's thighs clamp around her ears like a vice. It makes her grunt and jerk but there's nowhere to go, and Fi continues to throb against her, flooding her fingers with more slickness. </p><p>It's making something rise up in Dani, some scarily amplified version of what it felt like the first time she touched another girl, the first time she saw someone come from what she was doing to them, the first time she saw a pair of breasts and felt… It's a reckless feeling that makes her want to <em>do</em> something, do act in some way she doesn't even know. All she can do is squirm free of Fi's grip and dip down, taste her, feel her continuing flutters against her mouth, get lost in her.</p><p>She's suddenly re-energised, not feeling tired or sore, not thinking at all. She doesn't know how long she stays there for, just that eventually Fi lets out a new sound and squirms away from her, tugging on her to bring her back up.</p><p>She sits back to stare at Fi, who shudders and smiles and reaches for her, arms wide. Dani goes, slithering into her embrace, shivering with some new emotion. She's so tense she thinks she could fly apart, her pulse kicking up a storm.</p><p>Fi looks at her, and Dani doesn't know how to not look back. Fi sweeps her hands over her, like earlier, long soothing sweeps, and then pulls her top off, pushes her knickers down as far as they will go. Dani sweeps them off entirely absentmindedly, and then Fi squirms close, their heated skin brushing together. </p><p>Dani slips her thigh over Fi's and crushes herself against her soft skin. She's so swollen and wet that he makes an obscene kissing sound as she grinds her pelvis back. She can't stop the moan from escaping her, and suddenly she doesn't know if she's been quiet this whole time or if she's been making her own noises all along. Fi rests her hand on her bum and digs her fingers into Dani's flesh. Dani grinds, and Fi kisses her, and she comes apart.</p><p>There's no clear before and after. Dani doesn't detach herself and Fi doesn't roll away. Dani tells herself it's not clinging because Fi is doing it too. At some point Fi pulls the duvet over them, and Dani floats on a cloud of contentment. </p><p>The euphoria comes sneaking up on her. She can't say exactly when the whole situation becomes absurdly funny but suddenly it just is. </p><p>Fi seems to sense it. She cracks one eye open and looks at Dani. "What?" She looks like she's about to fall asleep.</p><p>"Fi," Dani giggles.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I am… really fucking gay," Dani says. Then she cackles, joy bubbling up in her, completely uncontrollable.</p><p>Fi opens her eyes and looks at her and laughs. "I'm really glad to hear that, Dani. Good news for me."</p><p>"You think so?" Dani grins and rolls to sit on top of her. </p><p>Fi groans. "Yes. But please. I'm not 17 anymore." Nonetheless she rests a cheeky hand on Dani's bum and squeezes gently, lovingly. </p><p>Dani dips down to kiss her. "Hmm, no, you're my distinguished older lover."</p><p>"Ugh, please," Fi groans. "Too cliché."</p><p>Dani rolls back off her, snuggling back close. It puts her eye to eye with Fi's Kill Bill poster. "Uma Thurman just watched us have sex."</p><p>"Good for her," Fi says and yawns. "I hope she took notes."</p><p>Dani snorts. "Was it really noteworthy, though?"</p><p>Fi grunts and squeezes her around the shoulders. "What are you talking about? It was incredible. A++." She kisses Dani's temple.</p><p>Dani squirms around to look up at her. She kisses Fi's cheek. "I wanna do it again," she confesses. Fi laughs. "I can do it better next time."</p><p>Fi groans, eyes still closed. "What have I let myself in for?" She manoeuvres them around so she can press up against Dani's back. "Sleep now, Ms Gay Awakening," she growls.</p><p>"Yeah," Dani nods. "Can you grab my phone?"</p><p>Fi leans back and fumbles and definitely knocks something off the dresser drawer. She drops Dani's phone in front of her and plants a kiss on the back of her neck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! <a href="https://calvinahobbes.tumblr.com/post/613471405230735360">Like/reblog on tumblr.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>